An Unexpected Confession
by KiKi4JapanDesu
Summary: When Erazor, a demon living inside a Greninja named Soul, kisses Soul out of nowhere, an unexpected turn of events occurs. Yaoi smut one-shot (thus far); non-canon story. Mainly uploaded (though slightly crappy) for a friend (kinda). Rated M for explicit content.


**Hello, readers!**

**I know that I haven't been updating A Quest for Avengence AT ALL in the past few months, and I apologize for Chapter 13 to be taking so long (this is mainly due to school, laziness, Miiverse usage, and errand-running reasons); forgive me for this. I'll be trying my best to get Chapter 13 of AQFA uploaded as soon as I can. Thank you all for your patience.**

**With that aside, I'd like to explain the purpose of me uploading this story; you see, this is actually based off of a legitimate dream I had a few weeks ago (concerning two OCs in a comic series I'll be working on in Miiverse. My NNID is KiKi4Japan, & the NNIDs of two others helping to make the comic series are Gottabepro aka Nuz and MarioSonic4Life aka Junito; to see info on those two OCs, please view the comments of my set Favorite Post. Thank you.), and I kept the dream a secret from Junito. Until today, to be honest. But he said he wanted to read it, so I'm letting him do so by posting the story (that I wrote a crappy, slightly rushed dribble of) here. It's that simple, really. xD**

**So... I hope you enjoy this story, Junito (along with you all reading this)! **

_**WARNING: IS A (most likely to be considered) EXPLICIT YAOI STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK; IT'S FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ FURTHER BEYOND THIS POINT. THE SAFETY OF THE READERS COMES FIRST IN ALL CASES. Thank for reading this warning in advance; now to the actual story.**_

* * *

><p>"E-Eh?!"<p>

Soul was caught off-guard as Erazor had suddenly interlocked his own lips with Soul's. Soul felt his eyes grow wide as Erazor's grew seductively malicious, causing the Greninja to grew confused and scared at the same time.

"W-What're you...?!" Soul tried gasping out to the demon, finally breaking free from the kiss after a good few 3 minutes.

Erazor chuckled a perverted chuckle, licking his razor sharp teeth before kissing Soul passionately again. Soul was terrified; why was Erazor acting so... suddenly lust-filled? And why towards SOUL, above all other people?

"A-AH...!" Soul whimpered as Erazor kissed him.

The demon only moaned, invading the mouth of Soul with his warm tongue. Soul just whimpered, confused at what was actually happening to him. He then blushed a bright crimson, Erazor continuing the kiss for another 5 minutes.

"Mmm... Not bad, Soul," Erazor spoke as he licked Soul's drool (that must've been spit out by accident) in such a seductive manner.

Soul was still trying to analyze what Erazor just did to him, as he was blushing a furious crimson. Erazor chuckled, looking away with his usually smug and incredibly mischievous grin. He then took a sharp heel turn and gazed at Soul, from top to bottom.

"Y'know, Soul..." Erazor began, morphing into his humanoid form.

"...I never think about love or lust too much, but now that I think about it..." he then walked up to Soul and placed one of his freezing cold, pointy fingers on Soul's cheek, growing a slightly perverted smirk and half-lidded eyes.

"...You seem pretty cute. No, HOT. I'd like you. I want you, and you alone, Soul," Erazor confessed in a calm tone of voice.

Soul instantly blushed even more, sweating.

"Y-You WHAT?! B... But we're GUYS and...!" Soul was freaking out, unsure of how to react to the situation at hand.

Erazor chuckled, with a followed "I don't care; true love is what matters now," as he then interlocked his hands with Soul's. Soul was reluctant to look at Erazor, but finally gave up and looked at his direction. The demon that could control him, could possess him, WANTED him? Isn't what he can do to Soul more than enough?

"C'mon, just for ONCE? I promise I'll make it as pleasing as you'd like," Erazor quickly winked in a flirty manner.

Soul was giving an unsure frown, cheeks still red. He was nervous, wondering if this was right at all or completely dirty and guilty. Soul sighed, as he finally spoke to Erazor.

"...Fine. As long as you won't tell anyone- and I'm serious when I mean ANYONE- about this," the Greninja said.

Erazor then grinned as he leaned closer to him, whispering in Soul's ear in a hypnotically sensual whisper. He seemed to be so lustful, so eagerly turned on about what kind of sexcapade he and Soul will get involved in.

"Thank you, Soul; I'll do my best to make this enjoyable for us both, I promise," Erazor smiled calmly as he then gazed into Soul's navy blue eyes.

Soul blushed, weakly smiling. Erazor smiled back; both of them were ready to embrace each other's love.

Then, Erazor slowly drew his lips closer to Soul's as they both closed their eyes, feeling peace and (what was temporarily) true love.

*One 10-Minute session of passionate smooching later...*

Soul felt Erazor break loose from the kiss, growing a seductive, sharply-toothy grin as he then asked Soul, "Do you want to be pleasured first?" with his gaze. Soul nodded, saying "If you don't mind" with a slightly innocent face.

Erazor had smiled, lowering himself to his knees as he then volunteered to pull down Soul's denim blue jeans, letting Soul pull down his boxers, before they both took off Soul's underwear. The Greninja was blushing awkwardly as the demon had admired Soul's member. Erazor then helped lower Soul down, as he then began to reach for Soul's member without his permission (though Soul was thankful, as he didn't need to waste any time stammering). Erazor grinned, as he opened his mouth just a bit.

Soul then closed his eyes, prepared for what he was about to feel when Erazor caught a final glimpse of Soul's member before he drew his mouth closer to Soul's member. The demon himself blushed a bit before he took in his companion's arousal into his mouth. He first licked his tip, before taking in a section of his member, before getting a good grip of it and sucking him down, in utter audacity.

Soul couldn't help but whimper as he felt Erazor suck him in what was ironically his most sensitive areas. Although there isn't much finesse or technique (given this is both their first time doing such things), but it was apparently enjoyable for them both; though Soul enjoyed the feeling much more than Erazor, especially with the seductive attitude the demon was using.

Soul was moaning low, breathy moans as he felt the vibrations of Erazor moaning on top of his member, pushing himself deeper into Erazor's mouth, causing both of them to groan in pitifully low moans. The Greninja began to whimper more afterwards, however, in a way that was way too attractive to the demon than it should've been. Erazor gags a tad bit, but continues to take in more of Soul's member; it was painful for him, and Erazor (being the semi-hardcore masochist he was) loved every second of it.

The uke-like squeals and whimpers coming from Soul were infectious to Erazor, and Soul began to gently thrust into Erazor's mouth without his permission, yet Erazor doesn't complain. Being masochistic, the demon sees it rather sensual, even as he feels drool fall down gradually from his chin and his eyes begin to water and tear up.

And then, a few minutes later, Soul feels his peak arise quickly, as he begins to whimper even more than he did before.

"A-AH~! E-Eraz- AH~...! I-I'm clo- I'm clo- I'm SO CLOSE...! A-Ah~!" Soul moaned in a high-pitched voice, panting and squirming around violently as he felt much more sensuality and a vaguely tangy feeling in his most sensitive areas, as he was literally 10 times of suckage away from reaching his climax.

Finally, the Greninja nearly shrieked at the top of his lungs in a high-pitched squeal as he reached his limit; he ends up ejaculating an ironically large amount of semen as his world goes white for a split moment, feeling nothing but a tangily pleasurable feeling in his member (and other sensitive areas). He then moaned in gratification as he felt nothing but bliss, Erazor still gently sucking him in the meantime. Soul nearly loses control of his body when his knees give in, Erazor finally stopping and helping to place him down gently on the ground. The taste of Soul is certainly heavy on his tongue. He swallowed much, but purposely left some cum in his mouth for Soul to savor once thy kissed another time, glad to have pleasured Soul immensely.

"Was I useful in pleasing you, Soul?" the demon asked kindly in his incredibly seductive tone of voice.

The Greninja nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. Then, he saw Erazor smile before he then pulled down his own pants and revealed his own member. The demon chuckled a perverted chuckle as he had a masochistic fantasy of some sort in his mind. He then pulled Soul closer to his own member, asking if he could lace his fingers around his arousal (that was already half-hard).

Soul agrees, both of their fingers laced around Erazor's member. The demon then spoke to the Greninja in his seductively-sadistic tone of voice, the type that he'd speak in after he pulled off a powerful act of masochism.

"Now, Soul, squeeze as hard as you can; don't hesitate to go too far or to get aggressively abusive with it. It has to be EXTREMELY painful and utterly agonizing; I like my pleasurable methods of masturbation just like that," he winked.

Erazor then glanced at his member, a psychotically perverted grin of razor-sharp fangs forming on his lips. The demon sets a slow but painful pace that Soul follows, before gradually speeding up both the rhythm AND the pressure of his claws being pressed against his most sensitive places. Soul let's Erazor guide their hands, as he (still in an afterglow-like trance) heard the demon's extremely loud, choked out moans of agony and pleasure.

"A-ARGH! A-AH! AH~...! AH~...! T-That's it, Soul, you're doing it perfectly- PERFECTLY! A-ARGH... ARGH... A-AAAAAAAAAH~...!" Erazor nearly screams as tears quickly fall down from his eyes, Soul worried about the demon; sure, he liked pain, but... wasn't it going too far?

Erazor feels Soul squeezing with less pressure, the demon taking a struggling glance at him.

"N-No...! D-Don't stop... just don't! T-This... ARGH! GRR... A-AH~! This is... This just feels AMAZI- A-AAAAAAAARGGGHHHH~!" Erazor chokes out as he pants and sweats nonstop, growing a masochistically crazed smile, licking his fangs with great pleasure and pain.

Soul then decides to use even more pressure than he originally intended to use, devoted to helping the demon feel pleasure- even if it was in ways unacceptable by oh so many. He squeezes so hard that his own wrist begins to hurt, so he quickly switches to his left hand to squeeze even harder more easily for Erazor.

The demon was nearly losing it at this point; he was panting, sweating, squinting in bliss, and was drooling with a smile nonstop as he was finally getting closer and closer to orgasmic measures. The demon began to whimper himself, crying and burning a passionate crimson as he squeezed his member harder, a small amount of blood trickling down from it.

"Mmm...! Ugh... Ugh... Uh... Uh...! A-ARGH! A-AH~! Almost there...! Just... Just a bit more...! ARGH...!" Erazor was moaning and muttering to himself in a crazed, edgy manner as he literally lost himself.

The Greninja just stopped squeezing Erazor's member, seeing that Erazor was perfectly fine on his own at the moment. Or so he thought.

"S-Soul...! Don't stop now- I- I want you to continue...!" Erazor slowed down a bit, tempted to continue the previous rhythm he kept of course.

"Umm... You sure?" Soul asks, in a nervous tone, clearly not used to being necessarily involved in any sort of existing masochism.

Erazor cringes, tempted to continue; but wants Soul to help him reach his peak. He nods, whimpering as he feels chills down his spine. He was slowly losing the chances of ejaculating, and wanted to quickly reach his orgasm before it was too late.

"Please Soul... Please... I beg you... I BEG OF YOU!" his stuttering cries of plead had convinced Soul to squeeze him again, not in a hard manner, but in a quick pace.

Erazor smiled as he felt his hard member begin to feel much more tangy and pleasing than it did before, the demon moaning and whimpering quickly as he panted in-between. Soul then sees the demon near his peak, before he finally stops, Erazor too busy enjoying the moment to even notice.

Eventually, after several minutes, the demon finally reached his limit, a scream of agony and pleasure escaping his lips before he violently ejaculated all over, losing his mind for a few moments, whimpering and grinning wildly as he felt nothing but bliss. He finally calmed down, taking a moment for his heart to settle, before he put his underwear, boxers, and black jeans back on and lazily collapsed onto the wall.

Soul asked the demon, "Are you... okay? That seemed... Painful and all..." in a concerned tone.

"Haha... Don't you get it, Soul? I'm a pure masochist; I LOVE all the pain I feel, and that was... oh ARCEUS was it wonderful!" he drooled slightly at the thought of what kind of wonderful pleasure he and Soul felt.

"Right..." Soul replied as he began to wipe up the mess they made with a random tissue.

Then, Erazor had smiled casually.

"Hmph. That was actually quite enjoyable," he said as he looked out the window.

Soul nodded, agreeing.

"...You're still not telling anyone about this, right?"

"N-NOPE. Just gonna pretend none of that happened when we're around other people."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Hehe."

* * *

><p><strong>...And there you have it; the story based on an actual dream I had recently! (It ends the way it does because it was a school night when I had the dream, and you can PROBABLY guess [as I have to be in school by 8AM Eastern Time] how THAT turned out when my Mom woke me up &amp; scared the living daylight outta my mind. xD<strong>

**It's also a crappy jumble of words, I know. I apologize if it's not so good. My memory tends to be KINDA bad, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. xD**

**This is ALSO my first attempt at a Yaoi story, so I guarantee that it isn't exactly one of the best stories out there. Don't worry, I'm not writing any more stories like this anytime soon. And I'll get to work on finishing AQFA's 13th Chapter at once! **

**I hope the story was enjoyable for you, Junito! And I'm sorry that I wrote it (I can't believe it's about the 7th time I've apologized today xD); I was tempted to and couldn't resist! xD**


End file.
